Colores
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: De los colores que gobiernan a Monoma y como estos lo hacen sentir.


_Historia creada para la actividad del grupo "ShinMono, MonoShin【Shut Your Mouth!】Shinsou x Monoma Group" (Facebook) sobre "Primeras veces". _  
_ En este caso la primera vez la dejo en incógnita (para no hacer spolier)._

* * *

Colores

Monoma sonríe en colores.

Desde que de manera estrepitosa el rubio lo había obligado a ser amigos, poco a poco se fue haciendo lugar para ser parte de su vida. En la primera ocasión en que se encontraron, pudo observar dos sonrisas; una naranja y otra azul.

La primera era burlona y cruel, enfocada en reírse de sus rivales. La segunda era triste, una que intentaba negar frente a sus compañeros lo decepcionado que se encontraba de los resultados. Esta segunda sonrisa está en su mente desde aquél momento, le recuerda que es parte de su culpa que aquélla terrible reacción se haya asomado. Se suma a los motivos por el que querer mejorar. Porque en las ocasiones, cuándo las reuniones con él fueron cada vez con más gusto; comenzó a notar cuánto le gustaban sus otros colores y la alegría que Monoma enseñaba con ellos.

La sonrisa dorada fue dos semanas después, en una ocasión en la que lo arrastró a entrenar junto a él. Junto a la clase B más bien, porque Monoma daba por sentado que sería transferido a su curso.

Estaban descansando, observando el entrenamiento y trabajo en conjunto para idear un ataque que podrían hacer juntos. Entre sus compañeros se encontraban Kendo y Tetsutetsu, la chica había activado su quirk y el chico de acero se había hecho tan pequeño como cabía abrazándose a sus rodillas. La pelirroja estiró el brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzó como si de nada se tratara, cuándo Tetsutetsu chocó contra la pared fue la primera sonrisa genuina que pudo ver en Monoma; sonrisa que se transformó en una estrepitosa carcajada que rugían de tonalidades amarillas.

Cuándo Tetsutetsu cayó, similar en la apariencia de una caricatura golpeada, Monoma se llevó una mano hasta su boca y se inclinó hacia atrás; intentando no caerse de la risa.

Shinsou era el único que no se reía del aspecto del chico de acero y tenía la vista perdida en otro lado. En otra persona, cuyos grandes ojos grises —y hermosos, cómo estaba apreciando en aquél momento— se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría. Sin darse cuenta su boca se había abierto, sin poder creer los sonidos y colores que estaban llenando su pecho.

En medio de la carcajadas, y sintiendo una fuerte mirada sobre él, desvío los ojos hacia un costado. Cuándo Shinsou notó que el rubio giró su mirada, se sumó rápidamente a las ojos curiosos hacia Tetsutetsu. Escuchando una sonrisa a la que aún no le veía los verdaderos colores a su espalda.

Pudo ver el nuevo color un mes después. Monoma lo había esperado fuera de la Academia para invitarlo, quiera él o no, a sus dormitorios. Ya que después de todo más adelante él se uniría a ellos "No hay duda" el rubio decía mientras rodeaba su hombro con su brazo. Cuándo lo observó, notó que tenía una sonrisa violeta en su bonito rostro —porque no conocía otra forma de llamarlo— aquél rostro tranquilo le hacía relajarse y temblar de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo. Monoma notó su reacción y lo abrazó aún con más fuerza. Cuándo su respiración lo estaba por ahogar, una piedra lo ayudó a conocer aquélla sonrisa que se le había escapado la anterior vez.

Cuando Monoma casi chocaba sus rostros para incomodarlo, una piedra —una maldita piedra, como seguramente decía en su cabeza el rubio— lo había hecho tropezar. Dejando a quién intentaba avergonzar, totalmente avergonzado.

Shinsou se inclina hacia adelante, preocupado de que se hubiera lastimado ya que cayó de cara al suelo. Tras preguntarle como estaba, Monoma, todo estirado en el suelo, estuvo unos largos segundos en el mismo lugar; luego soltó una risa entrecortada, con Shinsou notando los tonos rojos de su nueva sonrisa alcanzando hasta las puntas de sus orejas.

Antes de que el pelo lavanda le ofreciera ayudarlo, puso ambas manos en el suelo y se apresuró en ponerse de pie. Volteó su rostro por un momento, con una sonrisa nerviosa y los rasguños con el rojo ardiente bañando sus facciones. Luego apresuró su paso, y Shinsou lo agradeció. Porque al ver su propio rostro en el espejo retrovisor de un auto, se notó a sí mismo lleno de colores —rosas en este caso— que combinados a los potentes latidos en su pecho y la mente llena de los colores de Monoma, se le hizo indudable su significado.


End file.
